Rocket Power- Rocket Girl's Life
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: Just the Rocket gang from Reg's Pov and Twist and her falling in love.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

In a Cul-de-sac, in Ocean Shores, up in a bedroom.

We are riders on a mission,  
action kids in play position  
Rocket Power!  
Rocket Power!  
We are riders on a mission,  
action kids in fun condition  
Prepare to count down...  
Rocket Power!

That is what Regina Danielle Rocket- better known as Reggie or Reg or Rocket Girl or to her father Princess- had written in her note book for her Coat of Arms and Logos class. In this class they were doing a unit on group of friends Logos or simple put Clubs. Reggie of course was doing it base on her brother, Oswald Ray Rocket or as everyone called him Otto or Rocket Boy and their friends Maurice Franciso Ricardo Julio Esteban Rodriguez or Twister, and Samuel L. Dullard, called 'Sam' or Sammy' or 'Squid,' and herself. Together they made up the Rocket gang or as Reggie had dubbed it for her class Rocket Power. This piece she had just finished was her own made them song for the group. Reggie was also tacking Advanced Calculus, Chemistry Two, Astrology, World Cultural History, Creative Writing, Introduction to Literature Theory, Intermediate Writing, American Novel, World Lit, Jorulism, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Yue (Cantonese), Japanese, German, Italian, Polish, Persian, Tagalog(Filipino), Romanian, Dutch, Greek, Hungarian, Swedish, Albanian, Norwegian, Art Exploration 2-D and 3-D, Architecture, Ceramics, Graphic Design, Photography two, Sculpture, Outdoor Actives, Business Manager, Cooking and Baking, and Life in the now to the Future classes. But now she turned on her laptop and went to her latest article for the Zinc.

But just then her two years younger brother barged into her room with Twister and Squid.

"Reggie! You in here?" Otto yelled.  
"Yes, Oswald!" I said.  
"Bust, Otto, Reggie isn't happy with you." said Twister.  
"State the oversees much." said Sammy.  
"What I do?"  
"This is my room Oswald. Knock and get permission from me to enter."  
"Oooo…what you up to." Otto asked.  
"Homework and the Zinc."  
"gengo o hitotsu wa keshite tarinai. wakarimasu ka?" (Translate: One language is never enough. Do you understand?)  
"Hai."(Yes)  
"What?!" Otto and Twister asked.  
"It's Japanese. So what you boys want?"  
"Came to see if you were up for some waves." Twist said.  
"Seguro."(Translate: Sure. { Spanish })  
"What?!" Otto and Sam asked.  
" It's Spanish." Twister and I said, as I walked out of my room with my swimsuit and to the bathroom to change then down the stairs and out of to the granger grab my board and put it in my rack on my Volkswagen Microbus.

Just as I striped my board down the guys come into the granger. Otto was in his trunks and walked to his board and passed it up to me and I striped it down. Twister and Sam both ran off to get their boards and put on their trunks. When they get back Otto had climbed up to help me stripe in the others boards when their got back. Twister passed his board to Otto and Sam's to me, 'cause Sammy is too short to safely pass his board up.

"Hey how did you get your board up there without help?" Sam asked me.  
"Easy one, I have done it from before you three were even connived."  
"Too much info Reg!" yelled Otto as he jumped down.  
"Ipagpaumanhin po ninyo ang aking pagkakamali." (Translate: Please accept my sincerest apologies.)  
"Huh!" said Otto.  
"If I were to guess she is using one of the…." Sammy started.  
"Tagalog. My part Filipino coz Maria sounds like that." said Twister.  
"You nailed it."  
"Wow Twist!" said Sammy.  
"That's a _miracle!" _said Otto.  
"Otto no agradable! Olvidar lo Twister!" (Translate: Not nice Otto! Forget him Twister!)  
"Huh?" said Otto.  
_"_Muchas gracias, Reg. Pero es tipo de un milagro para mí." (Translate: Thank you, Reg! But it kind of is a miracle for me.) Twister said with a smile.  
"Stop it! NO MORE foreign languages!" yelled Otto.  
"Seguro que Otto, lo siento por lo que sientes como este. Pero tengo que decir que es tan egoístas. Este es mi trabajo. Pero cualquier Oswald, para TI no hago mi trabajo!" (Translate: Sure Otto, I'm so sorry you feel like this. But I have to say you are so selfish. This is my Homework. But whatever Otto, just for you I wouldn't do my HOMEWORK!) With that said I got in my car.

~X~

"Nicely done Otto." said Squid as he climbed into the back of Rocket Girl's Volkswagen Microbus.  
"What was that about?! Otto asked.  
"Te amo Reg! Esto está conectado por cable! It's Reg's homework that you just said to stop doing. She called you selfish man, 'just for you I wouldn't do my homework' was the last part Reg said." (Translate: I love you Reg! This is wired!) Twister said.  
"Twist what was that first part you said?" asked Otto.  
"Just that its wired to…"  
"I get it Twist. Let's go." Then Otto got in the front.


End file.
